Red
RedAgumon.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon is a What-If? episode of Death Battle (Written by Windindi). NOTE! This is not the same Pikachu who fought Blanka. Description Pokémon vs Digimon, a rivalry so classic, the only way to TRULY understand was through the manga! Who will win the long rivalry?! Interlude Wiz: In 2004, a giant rivalry started, Pokemon vs. Digimon! But what made both series amazing was the manga! But even more, the manga hero! Boom: Those two legendary heroes are Tai! Wiz: And Agumon! Boom: Then there's Red! Wiz: And Pikachu! Boom: WAIT! Didn't Blanka kill him?? Wiz: That was ASH'S Pikachu, this is Red's, HUGE difference... Boom: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE!! SPECIAL RULES! 1. MANGA only! NO anime! 2. Red cannot use other Pokémon, only Pikachu. 3. Tai is allowed to Digi-evolve Agumon 4. This fight will ONLY gather info from Pokémon Adventures and Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. 5. The one who dies is ether Pikachu or Agumon, though harm is allowed to the trainers, but not death. Red & Pikachu Wiz: Remember when you came out of Pallet Town? Boom: YEAH I DO! And then I got a Charmander! And then became Charizard! ''' Wiz: Well good for you, but this character ultimately choose Bulbasaur. '''Boom: Wait, WHAA... Wiz: He was called a criminal at first by Professor Oak, but that all changed when he sounded smart to him, and got poop on his face. Boom: *laughs* Wiz: But if that's not enough, Pikachu was his 3rd Pokemon! Boom: Well that's weird! But that's beside the point, cause Pikachu's kinda a prick. Wiz: Only at first, but after words, he becomes a mighty companion! Boom: And so you know, in this fight, Red can only use Pikachu! No one else right, so if he can't beat up Blanka, then what makes you so sure he has a chance? Wiz: Again, the wrong Pikachu, this Pikachu has surpassed the levels of Red's Poiliwrath and Venusar! Which is saying something! Also, his lightning bolt was so powerful that he took out a Lugia! Boom: WOAH!! ''' Wiz: Also, Pikachu knows Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Toxic ,Flash, Quick Attack, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Surf, Iron tail, and even Volt Tackle! '''Boom: But that HAS to be his best attack, right?! Wiz: Nope, his ultimate attack is called THUNDERVOLT!!! Which he used to defeat Lugia with. Boom: Well that's Pikachu, what about Red? Wiz: Red is a amazing trainer, he survived being frozen, bitten by venom, and even turned to stone! Red is also a strategist in a fight, he knows where to hit his opponent just by looking into his fighting skills. Red is truly amazing. Boom: SO amazing, he makes tomboys like Yellow know what girlish love is. Wiz: Pikachu's Static ability is also a command more than a status ability, but even stranger, all of his stats are 5 times than the regular Pikachu, and his stamina is outstanding! Boom: Despite this, Red does have his weaknesses. He's only human, and can underestimate his opponent, but if that happens, he takes it to the final notch. ' ''Red: I guess you don't understand what me and Pika have been trough, maybe...you don't understand...friendship!! Tai & Agumon Wiz: In the world of Digimon, there are two characters everyone remembers, Tai and Agumon! '''Boom: So you know, Agumon is the cute little Dinosaur who KILLS!! Wiz: Agumon is an intelligent, well... dumb killing machine. Boom: Go figure, just like his trainer, oh my bad, PARTNER. Wiz: Agumon is courageous and brave and very strong in times of need! Boom: He mostly shoots fire from his mouth, uses his claws, and bites! Wiz: And if that all seems cute to you, wait till he Digi-evolves into Greymon! Boom: Who basically charges at you like a rhino and is super tough and stuff, and SHOOTS FIRE!!! ''' Wiz: Scarier yet, he can engulf himself in flames and charge right for his target!! And most threatening, SkullGreymon! Which can be activated even without the Digivice! '''Boom: Agumon is cool and all, but what about Tai?! Wiz: Tai is Agumon's partner, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he prefers to go out rashly with all the power he has without being overwhelming to the data he has in his Digivice, which is Agumon's true source of power and energy. Boom: BUT WIZARD! You forgot something! The Friendship Blast! Wiz: Oh yeah, well what that is is that it allows any form of Agumon to have twice as much strength as before! Boom: Prepare yourselves for a epic fight! Tai: I...NEVER...GIVE UP!!! Fight Tai walks with Agumon to a sign that says "CHAMPION BATTLE: WINNER GETS $100,000!!" They both decide to go to it, and after many fights, they make it to the finals! Agumon: This will be amazing, huh Tai? Tai: You bet! I've got a felling we'll win! Then right as they enter the battleground, they encounter a strange figure. Tai: Uh, dude, where's your Digimon?! Red looks right at them and calls out Pikachu. Red: Not exactly sure what a Digimon is, nor will I ever, but that Pokemon you've got there seems pretty new Red pulls out his PokeDex, and it reads as "ERROR" Red: Well, I didn't come here for a no-show, let's do this! Also, good luck to ya! Agumon: Excuse me, but what's a Pokemon? '' ''Tai: AND WHY ARE YOU SO NICE?! FIGHT!! Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Agumon, then Agumon grabs Pikachu and claws him, Pikachu uses his tail to slap Agumon and then uses Thundershock! Agumon blows a big ball of fire right at Pikachu! But then, Pikachu slashes it with Iron Tail! Agumon then calls out a mighty roar and gets frustrated, then he charges at Pikachu and has a pack of fire ready to throw at him! Pikachu notices this and dodges Agumon's attack! Pikachu then uses Toxic to stop Agumon's attacks, and now Agumon is poisoned! Pikachu then takes this opportunity and uses Thunderbolt! Tai: This is serious! Hang on Agumon! *transforms Agumon into Greymon* Now Greymon, Toxic is now gone and Greymon charges right for Pikachu!! Pikachu uses Quick Attack to get out of the way, and then gets on top of Greymon, noticing this; pumbles Pikachu to the ground! Red then sees Tai cheering, and as he sees Tai, he notices that Tai has a Digivice. Greymon then prepares a headbutt, and as he hits Pikachu, He becomes paralyzed!! Pikachu then gets back up! Red: PIKA! ignore whatever that is! Greymon: *struggling* Red: Go after the trainer's bracelet! Pikachu uses it's speed to go after Tai, but then, Tai uses the Friendship Blast!! Greymon then gets up and causes an earthquake that shakes the earth and lava appears, Pikachu falling into it!! Pikachu then uses Surf to survive the lava pool and grabs Tai! Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt and breaks the Digivice!! Greymon as a result turns back into Agumon! Agumon extremely mad, turns into SkullGreymon! SkullGreymon then engulges himself inflames and charges right for Pikachu as Pikachu uses Volt Tackle!! Red: PIKA!!! Pikachu then gets passed SkullGreymon and uses ThunderVolt! SkullGreymon can't withstand the attack and falls into the lava. K.O!! ''' Red and pikachu high-five while Tai walks out crying. Results Despite how strong Agumon is with the Digivice, Pikachu's experience is overwhelming. Also, Red is also strategic, making this fight in his hands. Also in Pokemon Adventures, it's common to attack the trainer. Tai just had to run in ashes. '''THE WINNER IS RED AND PIKACHU Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (Windindi) Earthworm Jim vs. The Tick Category:Windindi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015